Pallet Line
The N3 is a rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. It was formerly coded Line 14. The line is coloured grey and magenta on NotchRail maps and timetables. The Pallet Line is the most used intercity line, because of its sole coverage of major CBDs such as Wiragul, Plainswood and Ryde. History What was once Pallet Line was the Penrith Branch of the Northern Line (Penrith to Unused Station). Riverside Platform 3 was originally Unused Station, a station planned for extension into the further northern areas but scrapped and kept for conservational purposes. When plans emerged for a railway into Pallet Town, the Northern Line was considered for the job but rejected as Pallet Town was too far east. Therefore a new railway line was made and the Penrith Branch became the start of the Pallet Line. In 2054, a previous track allowing one-way access from the former Penrith Branch to Central via the Northern Line tracks became an important part of the Pallet Line. All services to Pallet Town had to start from Penrith, but services FROM Pallet Town did not need to terminate at Penrith (most still did though). The PCRL was duplicated in early 2056, so trains could run from Central to Dunheved and back. The W2PD (Wiragul to Plainswood duplication) in early 2057 added another track so that trains from Wiragul could run to Plainswood. It was possible for them to continue to Dunheved but this would increase the bottleneck, plus trains may collide with those terminating at Plainswood that use the same track, but in the other way. In 2061, the Ryde Line was deemed to be not major enough to have its own line. Since tracks allowing trains from Pallet Town to continue along the Ryde Line were already in place, the Ryde Line was merged with the Pallet Line (with Penrith-bound trains from Ryde to run along the W2PD). Plainswood is now a junction station. In 2067, the Pallet Line was given a dedicated track pair from Penrith to Central, obsoleting the PCRL, which was removed. As part of this, Penrith station was upgraded. In 2074, the Pallet Line received a significant upgrade that included realignment of tracks. Rustboro bound trains ran along the newer third track, separating them from Dunheved services. Plainswood station was upgraded and reconfigured so platforms 1 and 2 were citybound, and 3 and 4 were outbound. Platform 5 was not needed and thus closed. Stations were also refurbished, with a new concourse at Wiragul and toilets at Springtree. Opening History *July 24, 2043 - The original line, from Penrith to Pallet Town, with 5 stations, opens. *March 18, 2045 - An extension to Central (the PCRL), with 2 new stations, opens. *November 10, 2046 - An extension to Plainswood, with 2 new stations, opens. *August 31, 2050 - Springtree opens and an extension to Dunheved, with 2 new stations, opens. *May 6, 2061 - The Ryde Line reopens as a branch line of the Pallet Line. *April 14, 2070 - River Crossing opens. Stations Stopping patterns 1. All stations (Dunheved): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Riverside, River Crossing, Wiragul, Springtree, Jebbin Hills, Pallet Town, East Pallet, Plainswood, Alstrauss, Dunheved 2. All stations (Rustboro): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Riverside, River Crossing, Wiragul, Springtree, Jebbin Hills, Pallet Town, East Pallet, Plainswood, Darkeslia, South Ryde, West Ryde, Ryde, North Ryde, East Ryde, Gullbyrne, Barriston, Rustboro Town 3. Limited stops (Dunheved): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Wiragul, Springtree, Pallet Town, East Pallet, Plainswood, Alstrauss, Dunheved 4. Limited stops (Rustboro): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Wiragul, Pallet Town, East Pallet, Plainswood, South Ryde, West Ryde, Ryde, North Ryde, East Ryde, Gullbyrne, Rustboro Town 5. Express: Central, Wiragul, Penrith, Pallet Town, Plainswood, Ryde, North Ryde, Rustboro Town 6. Linford Line connection: Central, Penrith (pickup/setdown), Plainswood (pickup/setdown), Ryde, Rustboro Town NOTE: All services that stop at Waratah Park only pick up (outbound) or set down (inbound). This is due to the City Circle providing an equivalent express service with headways of a few minutes.